


Burning Pile

by itsthedeputy



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsthedeputy/pseuds/itsthedeputy
Summary: All my troubles on a burning pile. All lit up and I start to smile.
Relationships: Sharky Boshaw/The Deputy
Kudos: 1





	Burning Pile

Sharky gets out of bed, wearing grubby boxers and the same hoodie he's been wearing for a solid month now. He tiptoes around the full bottles of dark yellow liquid like he's crossing a pissy minefield. He eats cold leftover pizza for breakfast and he isn't even sure if this is yesterday's or last week's, and he doesn't care. 

He spends the day chain-smoking and downing shots from empty shell casings. 

At night, he's outside, lighting fires. 

"Shorty, can't believe you blew up that PEGGIE bunker without me, man. Like, killin' PEGGIEs, blowing shit up, that's like… That's my jam, man. That's what Boshaw is all about. I thought that's what we were about. That's the whole point of joining the Rezeezy, man. Set some PEGGIE motherfuckers on fire, get, like, super laid, tons of free shit, or being made Sheriff!" 

"Sheriff Sharky, man, I'd look so cool in that hat. I'd let kids have flamethrowers, 'cause learning about fire safety is so important to a kid and you gotta make it interestin' or they don't pay attention… What I'm saying is, I feel left out, man. I missed out on some serious PEGGIE burnin' action and I'm gotta tell you, Dep, I'm pretty heartbroken over it." 

"No, no. Don't start with the sorrys, Dep. It's like my probation officer said, man, you gotta let some shit go. So, consider it gone. Anyway, I got my own party goin' on here, so it don't even matter. I mean, it would've been cool, I ain't gonna lie, but it's over, man. It's done. Like them angels over yonder, dude. That is some serious, well-done cult zombie body, man." 

"Nah, man. I'm cool out here, man. I got me one of those PEGGIE trucks with the big speakers and I've been havin' an absolute blast with the tunes, man. It's been killer." 

"Oh, shit. I forgot to ask. Uh, you aren't gonna, like, flip the fuck out on me if I play the wrong song, are ya? I mean, I trust you, Dep, but… I kind of wanna see this whole thing out before I end up like Eli." 

"Shit! Oh, fuck, shorty! I am so sorry. You will not - and I can give you the Boshaw Guarantee on that - ever hear that oldies shit from any goddamn speaker I have. Ever. Like, if I could make it so that no speaker ever would play that shit, man, I'd do it so fucking fast. I hate that stuff so much, it sounds like what old people hear when they're dying, man. You've got my word, Dep. Never." 

He takes a minute, says softly; "I was so worried, Dep. Glad you're back."


End file.
